


An Impactful Decision

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And I mean SERIOUS crack, Buckle up for some crack, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I lost days of sleep making this, Multi, This whole thing is wild y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "How do I look?""... Just like yourself, but with short hair."~Blake gets a haircut.





	An Impactful Decision

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to read this is when you're high, so pop up those Jacks and Daniels, and roll those weed buns...
> 
> ... or however that saying goes.

It was a decision Blake knew she was going to make sooner than later.

Thinking about it now, she wondered why she didn't do it earlier. Blake was never a fan of long hair.

It got in her way whenever she read, and she had to be extra careful with it in combat to avoid getting an unwanted trim.

The faunus guessed she was just so busy with the academic life that she just… didn't think of it much.

It wasn't until a particular conversation with a team leader did Blake not realize how she disliked her current state of hair.

"Wow, Blake, if I were you, I'd just cut my own hair. It looks _so_ hard to take care!"

The faunus was taken aback by her words.

Ruby, being who she was, moved on with the conversation as if it never happened.

But Blake… well, she didn't stop thinking about it all day, to the point where she couldn't even read properly, which was frustrating. Eventually, her sweet girlfriend managed to cheer her up by making her tuna sandwich.

That night, she came to a conclusion…

She wanted, no, _needed_ to cut her hair.

…

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?"

Blake looked down, trying to set her resolve before repeating her words to the heiress who was currently sitting down at her study desk as opposed to her, who was standing up, crossing her arms almost defensively.

"I want you to cut my hair."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a puff of air.

"I hear you the first time, Blake. What I'm asking is why?"

"Because it gets in my way in many aspects," she said, already preparing herself for her white-themed friend's interview.

"Have you considered tying it, then?" Weiss asked, gesturing to herself.

"I have."

They had a stare off.

Weiss was stubborn, but when it came to this, Blake wasn't willing to back down either.

She'd thought it through, and she knew Weiss knew as well.

Eventually, the heiress gave in with a sigh and by saying, "Alright." She blinked before looking up at the faunus, asking, "But why me?"

"Yang is out having fun with Nora, and I don't trust Ruby with scissors."

"I don't trust Ruby with anything," Weiss said in the most serious tone possible, nodding in agreement. "What about Pyrrha? Or even Ren? I'm sure they'll be able to help you out."

Blake's cheeks were tinged with pink, but she didn't hesitate to say, "Because I trust you more."

And she meant it.

Despite everything.

Despite, logically, she shouldn't.

A year ago, she didn't trust Weiss. But… she guessed things change.

"... Fine," Weiss said. Blake didn't miss the small grateful smile the heiress tried desperately to hide.

"Thanks, Weiss."

The heiress coughed. "I suppose it is natural that you would come to my aid, I am the best teammate."

"Sure you are," Blake said with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

That was such a _Weiss_ response.

…

"I'm sorry, what?!" Weiss half-asked half-screamed halfway to pushing the chair near Blake's bed.

Their plan was to commence the act with Blake sitting on the chair and Weiss behind her, on the bed, cutting her hair.

Blake frowned before repeating, "I want it-"

"You want your hair to be shorter than _Ruby's_?!" Weiss shrieked before the faunus could even finish her sentence.

"... Yes."

"Blake, are you sure about this? Does Yang agree?" Blake made the fatal decision to flinch at the mention of her girlfriend. Weiss caught on quick. "Wait, does Yang even know about this?"

"... No."

It'd be useless to lie anyway, especially from someone as perceptive - and stubborn - as Weiss.

"Does she even know you're going to get a haircut in the first place?" When Blake cringed, Weiss gave her a disapproving glare.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," the faunus admitted, sighing.

"I… see." There was a pause of thoughtfulness before Weiss asked, a little apprehensive, "But isn't she going to be… mad?"

"Why?"

"You do know how obsessed she is when it comes to her hair, right?"

"Yes, her hair," Blake emphasized. "So do you want to help me with this or not?" She had to do this now, or else she might never get the same courage to.

"Fine, but don't blame me if anything bad happens."

Blake shook her head tiredly. "I won't."

"Alright then…" Weiss took a deep breath, no doubt mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. "Sit."

…

"Weiss, I don't think this is necessary," Blake said, feeling the fabric of her bow now used as a blindfold for her.

"Nonsense," she heard Weiss said. "This type of decision must be presented in a grand way."

The faunus sighed. Instead of arguing, she chose to let the heiress guide her to the bathroom, blindly following her… literally.

"Okay," she said, her voice echoing in the bathroom space. Blake sensed the heiress untying the black fabric. Seconds later, she was blessed with the sense of sight again.

And what she saw… was…

"Wow… I look like my mom…"

She looked… like herself, and yet…

Her hand traveled towards the edge of her hair.

Blake then asked the big question.

"How do I look?"

"... Just like yourself, but with short hair."

The faunus gave her a glare.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You look great." Amber eyes narrowed, causing her to scoff. "Honest!"

Blake looked back at the mirror - or, rather, who was staring back.

"Do you think Yang will like this?"

"Of course she will! She's your girlfriend!"

… She could only hope _that_ was the case.

…

Yang opened the door, feeling refreshed - though a little tired - after going out to the mall with Nora all day.

"Evening, girls," she said to the monochrome pair, not really paying attention to their tense faces as she put her shopping bags down. "Today I learned that Nora can eat an entire pancake in only three seconds." After she stretched, she looked at Blake with a warm smile…

Which disappeared as quickly as it came.

Her girlfriend looked up at her, amber eyes smiling shyly and expectedly.

"Do you like it, Yang?"

Yang didn't say anything. Her brain was too busy processing what she was seeing to even consider speaking anything.

Slowly, her hand reached out to those black tresses, still not fully comprehending everything.

"Wha…?"

Her face must've shown it, because Blake's pretty smile grew even more.

"Do you dislike it?"

Yang quickly shook her head. She then blinked a few times and added, "No, I- I…"

All words died in her throat when Blake smiled again.

Well… except for a few.

"Weiss, _get out_ if you know what's good for you."

She looked back to the heiress and gave her a serious look.

Weiss' eyes widened before she hurriedly grabbed her scroll and scrambled out of the room, but not before turning back to them and warning, "Just, please. Not in my bed."

All of Yang's self-control was tossed aside when the door was closed…

And she tackled Blake.

The guilty girl looked up at her. She looked so small when she wasn't on top. So vulnerable.

Yang found herself growling.

"I take it you like the new look?" she said so casually with that smirk.

The blonde whose eyes were tinted red answered hungrily and huskily not unlike a dragon:

"_Shut up and let me fuck you."_

…

Weiss walked without looking back, trying to block out all sounds, afraid that she might hear or smell things that were… inappropriate.

She was still very much in shock that she didn't see a certain someone who was using her rose-based semblance to speed up her own pace as well…

Someone who, just like her, didn't see the other person in front of her.

Weiss felt something hitting her chest. She let out an "oomph!" as the force caused her to reel back. She was about to shout at whoever crashed into her, but stopped herself from doing so and instead said, "I should've known it was you."

The dolt in question gasped. "Oh my dust, Weiss! Are you okay?!"

The heiress grabbed the arm offered to her, and felt herself being pulled with little struggle.

"Fine," was her simple answer.

The brunette grinned. "Okay!"

Weiss' hand found itself tightly holding the young girl's wrist when she went into the direction of 'the danger zone'.

"Umm… Weiss?"

Weiss blushed. It didn't help that Ruby blushed as well. But she needed to protect her partner from getting in their room.

Weiss needed to protect her innocence.

"What are you doing?"

The heiress flinched.

She needed an excuse.

Something the brunette won't turn down.

"Let's… let's go on a date!"

… After all, Weiss truly had been meaning to ask that question. Now was as good as any…

Still, a small part of Weiss wondered something regarding Yang and her reaction to Blake's new hairstyle.

That small thought would be answered later on.

…

"Ruby?"

The young girl looked up at the girl who was now officially her girlfriend and grinned while answering, "Yes, _Snow Pea_?"

The brunette internally squealed at the effects of what her simple nickname did to the heiress.

"What does… what does Yang think of your short hair? Does she approve of it?"

It took Ruby three seconds before she fully understood what the heiress had asked.

She snorted and smirked playfully. "You think I want to have my hair short like this?"

Ruby's smirk turned into a full smile when Weiss gave her a puzzled look.

"I never wanted my hair short, Silly! But Yang keeps insisting!" she explained gleefully. "In fact, this is the longest my hair has ever been," she chuckled as she played with her dark brown hair. "And it took me _three whole days_ to convince her not to cut it even shorter."

Ruby laughed when seeing Weiss' even more confused face.

"But… I thought…"

"You thought since she has long hair, she wants everyone else to have short hair too, right?" Her girlfriend could only nod numbly. "Nah, I don't really get why either, she just doesn't. But she does really like people with short hair."

Ruby mulled over it, frowning, before she added, "In fact, you could say she's _obsessed_ with short hair."

...

"Hey, Ruby?"

Her dolt of a girlfriend looked up, tearing her gaze away from her childish comic and answered, "Yeah?"

"You once said that Yang is obsessed with short hair, right?" the heiress cautiously whispered. They were in the library, so they _must _obey the rules and not speak at a loud volume.

"Well," the brunette cringed. "I wouldn't say Yang's obsessed with short hair, per se, but…" She sighed desperately. "Yeah, she's obsessed with short hair."

"Then… How does she feel about Cinder Fall?"

Ruby blinked, tilting her head to the side… just like a cute little pup.

"What?"

"Cinder Fall," Weiss repeated. "The exchange student."

"Oh…" Ruby slowly nodded, putting her finger on her chin. "I don't know, I've never really thought of it before."

That answer certainly didn't quell Weiss' uneasiness, but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

She couldn't just walk up to Yang - a girl who was already _taken_ \- and asked if she had feelings towards a girl who was not her girlfriend.

But still…

Weiss shook her head - it wasn't very appropriate, and not to mention courtful, to be thinking of these things - and went back to reading the book she'd chosen about dust.

After a few minutes, however, another question started to plague the heiress' thoughts.

"And what about you?" The brunette, again, looked up at her with a face displaying her confusion. "What preference of hair do you like?"

The brunette looked up in thought as she hummed before answering cluelessly, "Pigtails."

… Unbeknownst to the team leader, that simple answer was about to trigger something shocking from the Schnee girl.

…

Emerald sat down in the comforts of the solitude place known as the library.

She didn't come here to read - only weird girls would come to the library to read of all things, she was only here so she could get some alone time… preferably, away from a certain silver-haired rat.

She didn't expect anyone to be here…

Which was why she was shocked to hear the familiar voice of the leader of Team RWBY and the Schnee girl.

So, Emerald, being the normal girl that she was, did the only normal thing anyone would do with this situation:

Eavesdrop.

"Well," the squeaky voice of the rose girl rang, "I wouldn't say Yang's obsessed with short hair, per se, but…" A sigh; one of hopelessness. "Yeah, she's obsessed with short hair."

Oh… was this what they were talking about?

This was just lame and a waste of her-

"Then… How does she feel about Cinder Fall?"

Okay… scratch that, this was anything but lame. And this would certainly be benifical and worth her time.

"What?"

"Cinder Fall. The exchange student."

Oh no. No. No. No. _No!_

She would _not_ let that blonde-haired bimbo take her precious Cinder away!

Emerald needed to act - needed to do something, anything!

That Yang girl was an idiot, sure, but everyone knew she was a _beautiful _idiot!

If she wanted to date someone - anyone at all - from this school, she would date them.

And… if this was true… if she had a thing for short hair…

Emerald needed to do _something!_

…

"Emerald," the low, husky voice said. The voice that belonged to none other than Cinder Fall. "Why… would you want me to put on this wig?"

The green-haired girl in question gulped, too scared to notice how the only male member of their team was watching this exchange with mirth in his eyes.

"B-because… I read from research that longer hair causes more aura of trust."

It was a complete lie, of course. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Her eyes twitched when Mercury snickered not-so-guiltily.

"Really, now?"

Emerald knew Cinder didn't trust her - not fully, at least. But she was in too deep. There was no other way than to go deeper.

"Y-yes. I've tried it once using my semblance - making my hair look longer than it actually is, people actually like me more."

There was a whispered "Seriously…?" coming from the silver-haired boy.

Cinder got up from her desk and walked towards the girl, stopping when they were one inch away.

Emerald could smell her shampoo…

It was vanilla. She _loved_ vanilla.

"What is the color you most hate?"

The green-haired girl blinked.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"The color you most hate," Cinder said again with little hesitation. "What is it?"

Emerald looked at Mercury once and answered bravely, "Silver."

"Hey!" The girl smirked at his cry.

"Fine… I will do it…"

Emerald brightened up at _that._

"But on one condition."

That brightness disappeared.

…

"Man, that was one good bowl of noodle~!"

Blake smiled, giving her girlfriend a small peck on the cheek.

They had just gone to the familiar noodle shop for their date this afternoon, and were now walking in the grand hallway of Beacon.

"Indeed," the short-haired girl answered.

"I just wished you didn't pay for both of ours, though," Yang said with a regretful pout.

Blake chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine," she assured. "And it is your fault for forgetting to bring your wallet."

"I didn't forget, per se," the brawler tried to defend - much to her amusement. "I just- oomph!"

Blake was barely able to catch her girlfriend before her face hit the floor.

After regaining her balance, Yang looked at the one responsible for causing her to almost injure herself - and worse, her dignity.

Yet all words died in both of their throats when they saw the familiar shade of white hair…

And it being tied in an unusual way.

"Weiss?!"

The girl in question froze, but didn't turn around.

It was Yang who quickly acted, grabbing the petite girl's arm and spinning her around to meet them face-to-face.

The heiress looked as if she just robbed a bank with how pale and flustered she was at the same time.

It took all of Blake's energy not to burst into laughter… unlike Yang…

Who didn't seem to recognize what self-control was.

"O-oh, crap, Weiss!" the blonde wheezed out in-between chuckles, "W-what- the- frick…?"

Blake put an arm on her girlfriend's shoulder and slowly shook her head - silently motioning her to calm down.

She then turned to see the heiress who looked as if she could faint at any second and asked, "What's with the special occasion?"

"N-nothing!" Weiss glared when Yang let out another chain of chuckles. "Shut it, Brute! I don't have time for this!" Then, she left.

Blake looked back at her girlfriend, who was beginning to calm down, and asked, "Why do you think she's like that?"

"I… have no idea." Then, lilac eyes widened. "Oh, wait, I have an idea."

They began to walk again, but right before Blake could ask what that idea was, they bumped into someone again - only this time, Blake was the one getting bumped into, and Yang was the one who caught her and steadied her.

The blonde turned to look at the woman in question, but just as she was about to shout out something furious, Blake beat her to it, asking with wide eyes:

"Emerald?! Is that really you?!"

The girl in question, unlike Weiss, who appeared very ashamed of her new hairstyle, turned to look at them with nothing but tiredness and cold fury.

"Don't _even._"

"And is that Cinder?!"

Blake looked at where Yang had pointed, and sure enough, it was her…

Only…

Just like both Emerald and Weiss, there was something different about her as well… something involving her hair.

The woman who once had short hair smiled at the bumblebee pair.

"Yes, it is me, and in case you're wondering about my different look, it's because I want to try a new look." She blinked a few times before asking with a suspicious smile. "Do you like it?"

Blake, out of politeness and second-nature, answered, "Yeah. I do."

However, Yang's answer did more than just surprise her. "I prefer your old hair." When the blonde glanced at her girlfriend, she sheepishly grinned and retreated, "But you _still_ look good."

… Blake wasn't going to dwell on _that_ answer just _yet_, and instead turned to look at the girl who now supported silver hair.

"What about you?" the faunus asked with a warm smile.

"I… umm…" Was it just her feeling, or did Emerald seem to… hesitate in answering such a simple question.

"She wants to try something new too," Cinder answered for the furious-looking girl. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we better get going."

And with that, the odd pair left…

"... Well, that was a thing."

The bumblebee pair's walk towards their dorm room after that was silent. They were still trying to process what the fuck they just saw.

It wasn't until much, much later did Blake ask, "But who helped Weiss with her hair, though?"

"... I dunno, Ren, probably?"

… Yet, for some reason, Blake doubted that.

...

"Wow… that was… awesome…"

Weiss huffed, turning to look at her lover, who still hadn't worn anything except for a pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt that was too big for her.

"'Awesome'? Really?" she hissed, though both of them knew she wasn't really angry. "And can you not put on Yang's clothes? It's too big for you."

The dolt, in response, shot up from the heiress' messy bed and stretched wildly, causing her partner to get a view of… well…

Her sixteen-years-old toned stomach.

Even after what they'd just did - and how, technically, they should be very used to each other's unclothed body - Weiss still blushed indecently.

"Large clothes make me feel more free," was the girl's illogical response.

Weiss, who, unlike her lover, wore her usual combat outfit, got up as well and looked back at her mess of a bed…

The bed where they'd just done… all those things…

"Do you think Yang and Blake are gonna notice?"

Weiss turned to her partner, who didn't appear scared at the prospect of her teammates finding out about how they'd just… did all of that.

"Well," the brunette said once she realized the heiress had no answer. "We can always blame it on your pigtail."

Her small hands trailed onto what was once a delicate, tidy pigtails.

Now, her hair was barely tied at all.

"And how, exactly," she said as she gave the young team leader a glare, "does that make sense?"

She chuckled. "How does it not make sense?" When the white-themed girl gave her a questioning look, Ruby explained, "Well, like I said, Yang has a thing with short hair, and I have a thing for pigtails."

"... I don't think the proper definition for it is a mere 'thing'," Weiss said with narrowed eyes, looking at those silver eyes… which now held only happiness and satisfaction…

Whereas, what felt like only seconds before, was consumed by mad lust.

It was… hot. Normally, Weiss would avoid using such a term, but really…

There was no better way to say it.

A pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Weiss felt something resting on top of her shoulder - soon realizing it was Ruby's chin.

"Weiss?"

"... Hm?"

"Who helped you with your pigtails?"

Weiss froze for a moment, before lying by saying, "You know… Team JNPR…"

Those arms wrapped themselves even tighter. Weiss' back could sense Ruby closing in, merging their two bodies as close as they could.

"At first… I thought that too…" Weiss could feel Ruby snuggling in on her neck, heaving a relaxing sigh. "But there is something familiar about the way it looked…"

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Of course, that was a lie. But it was a lie which Weiss was sure won't get her in any trouble.

After all, it did boost her relationship with Ruby by tenfold.

She would not-

_BOOM!_

Weiss felt the absence of Ruby. She knew the girl must be dressing herself more appropriately.

Seconds later, the small girl appeared again in a burst of rose petals, trained silver eyes looking wildly onto what was beneath their dorm door.

"W-what was that?!"

Weiss opened her mouth-

_BOOM!_

There was a maniacal laughter.

"Neon!"

Immediately, the white rose pair went out, fully prepared to fight someone - or some grimm - and save another someone.

Team JNPR was already out of their door, only, unlike them, they still wore their school uniforms.

"What was that?!" their leader questioned. After looking at Weiss, he asked as he pointed at her, "And why are you wearing pigtails?!"

Before any of this could escalate - and because Weiss did _not_ want to explain herself, especially to him, of all people - Ruby stepped between she and the blond boy.

"This isn't the-"

_BOOM!_

"I swear to Dust, Neon!"

More maniacal laughter - this time, they recognized it as the cat faunus known as Neon Katt.

"C'mon!" Ruby shouted as she ran, her friends and lover trailing behind her.

…

"Neon!" Flynt shouted, trying to catch the girl who was rollerblading across the training hall. But that wasn't what concerned him, no…

What concerned him was the fact that she got ahold of Fire Dust!

Fire Dust! Of all things!

Where did she even get it?! _Who_ in their right minds would even give it to her!?

The cat faunus then shot another round of it - through a bazooka which she somehow also got ahold of - causing the entire training hall to quiver not unlike an earthquake.

"Neon! You stop this right now!" he tried his best efforts to shout…

Unfortunately, it was all in vain, as he knew she couldn't hear him, too caught up in all of the fun (destruction) and laughter to even notice him.

Okay. He needed a plan. He needed his weapon. And more people to help him-

"Flynt?!"

The man in question turned around to find the Schnee girl who he bravely fought once along with the leader of her team - Rose, if he was correct. Alongside them were Team JNPR.

This was perfect!

"Yo, Schnee!" he called out.

The heiress in question, who had been looking at the mess that was the training area and the lunatic that was Neon, turned to him.

"What is this?!" she shouted in shock.

"She got ahold of some Fire Dust!" He narrowed his eyes when she paled - likely in understanding of how dangerous that substance could be in the wrong hands.

And Neon was, without a doubt, one of those wrong hands.

"Don't worry, we got this!" the young hooded girl said, grabbing a metallic box from her waist which he assumed was her weapon. She clicked a small button and the box slowly transformed into a giant scythe almost the size of her.

… What in the Remnant was even going on anymore?

"Team… err, us," Rose said as she turned to look at her companions. "Go!"

And so he watched as the great students of Beacon academy handle the destructive danger known as Neon and Fire Dust.

…

Ruby was the first to launch herself using her gun into the danger-zone that was the training area.

Once she arrived, a blur of rainbows went past her, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall, if not for-

"Can you be any more stupid!" the shrill voice of her lover echoed. "We need to have a plan."

She regained her balance and looked at the five people in front of her.

"Alright, let's… try to be civil about it first," she said. After all, she didn't want to cause unnecessary fights.

"H-hey, Neon-"

_BOOM!_

"... Did she just try to shoot me?!" Weiss said, now ten feet away from where she previously was, rapier still up and glyph still visible.

Ruby locked her eyes with the heiress' previous position.

… There was still fire around it.

"No one tries to shoot me and get away with it."

Oh… boy.

"_No one,"_ growled the ice queen as she charged.

…

Yang and Blake frantically ran towards the training area after they were informed that the rest of their team, Team JNPR, and Neon were in trouble.

What was even more surprising was the fact that Flynt was the one who informed them.

Yes. _Flynt!_

But Yang didn't have time to dwell on it since they were at their destination…

The blonde's jaw dropped upon seeing what was being presented to her.

Neon Katt had her bottom half frozen - down from the legs and onto her stomach. She seemed to be giddy, despite everything around her.

Ruby was next, her scythe on the floor. She was holding what looked like a bazooka, and was panting heavily.

Weiss was next to her - and Yang noted with glee that, her pigtail was still there, as messy as it may seem, it still looked cute on her - holding her rapier loosely and pointing it aggressively at the cat faunus.

Jaune was there as well - in fact, his whole team was.

He and Pyrrha were in what was an intimate position at first… but they were, disappointedly, not doing anything intimate. Their bodies were mashed together. The blond laid on his back while the amazon was on top of him. They both looked as if they passed out from exhaustion, if the heavy pants were any indication.

And Ren was… well, actually, he was in a better condition than most. And that wasn't saying much.

Both his weapons were nowhere to be seen. Instead, what he held in one hand was Jaune's shield, and in the other was Nora's hammer.

"Hey guys~!"

Yang and her lover looked at the source of the voice… which happened to be the ceiling.

Nora was there, looking as cheerful as one could be. Pyrrha's sword was the only thing keeping her from falling down - it pinned her shirt.

"Okay…" Yang took a deep breath before saying what the logical thing anyone would say after seeing what she just saw:

"_What in the bloody fucking hell is even going on anymore?!"_

...

So…" Glynda Goodwitch massaged her temples. Blake couldn't blame her. She too had a migraine just from comprehending this baffling situation. "You're telling me…"

"That Neon somehow got ahold of rounds of high-quality Fire Dust and a bazooka."

Another sigh. "Yes… that, and…" The huntress looked away in grief. She was most likely contemplating why on Remnant did she chose this job over any other.

"My team, minus Yang and I, as well as Team JNPR tried to stop her before she caused any real damage."

"Yet in doing so _still_ caused great amounts of damage!"

The cat faunus cringed. Why was she the one having to face with Goodwitch's wrath?

Oh. That was right.

Everyone else was at the infirmary - including Yang, who was tasked to take care of her…

Lucky her.

…

"-And then Weiss' like 'No one messes with me!' and she just makes a bunch of glyphs here and there and then white nevermores came and they all were pretty awesome and-"

"Nora. As much as I'd love to hear how all of you _professionally_ handled the situation," she said through gritted teeth sarcastically. "The others are trying to rest."

"Oh…" The orange-haired girl looked around. "Oh yeah…" She beamed at the blonde brawler. "But you should've seen us, though!"

Yang sighed yet again.

Listening to Nora ramble was already tasking enough - but listening to her speak when she was still high on adrenaline…

Yeah, she much preferred the wrath of Goodwitch over this.

Fortunately for Blake, she was the one called out by the teacher to discuss about what happen since none of the others were in any condition to do so…

Lucky her.

…

"Alright. We've discussed what punishment will be dawned upon each student." Glynda said, her face as poker as it could be.

Yet Blake knew better.

In those eyes were barely concealed excitement.

In her lips were a small smile that was anything but reassuring.

And in her tone… well…

It showed how much she was looking forward to the punishments given to her teams.

… It was very satisfying to know neither she nor her girlfriend would be apart of any of it.

Very satisfying indeed.

"I'll tell them myself, if you'll allow me," Blake said with a well-hidden smirk.

"As much as I want to do it myself, I'm afraid I won't have the time." She leaned in closer and said in a lower tone. "But be sure to tell me exactly how they react."

They both smiled at each other.

"Will do, Miss."

…

"Everyone, listen up," Blake called out.

Everyone - meaning the rest of her team and Team JNPR - turned their heads to look at the cat faunus. Including Yang, who was leaning against the wall, scroll still in one hand.

"Goodwitch informed me to tell you… about your punishment…"

Yang's eyes sparkled with interest. While it was true that she won't be apart of it - or, at least, she hoped she wouldn't be - she still felt as though it was necessary to be listening as well.

The blonde also noted that her girlfriend seemed a little excited.

Her eyes shone brighter than usual. Her posture was straighter. And she… well, she looked excited overall.

…

As Blake slowly listed off each punishment for every individual, everyone's face slowly morphed from curiosity and wariness into something more…

Ruby looked as if she could throw up at any moment.

Weiss looked as if she was tasked in murder. She actually muttered, "Killing myself would be better than this."

Jaune was just cluelessly blinking and looking around, eyes eventually landing on the heiress.

Ren was akin to Weiss. Only he already looked dead.

Pyrrha looked apprehensive, not quite believing at what she was tasked to do.

And Nora… well…

"_I'm going to be a teacher!"_

Her shout was heard throughout the entire floor.

…

"Babe," Yang howled as they left the infirmary, her hand intertwining with the faunus'. "I have no idea what you just did, but I am _loving_ it~!"

If the blonde were a cat faunus, she'd be purring.

"I didn't do anything, per se…" the noirette said, her voice filled with mirth which turned Yang on more than she'd admit. "I merely… gave her a few suggestion."

Yang hummed knowingly.

"Turns out, she and I have more in common than we thought…"

"Like torturing your friends?" the brawler offered.

"Like giving misbehaving students what they deserved," the noirette said, not really denying her girlfriend's words.

Yang laughed… and then bumped into someone.

"Seriously!?" she shouted as Blake helped her back to her feet. "What is it with people bumping into me these days?!"

"Hey… you're Neon and Flynt, right?" her girlfriend said, pointing towards the two people in front of them.

Surely enough, it _was_ them.

Yang smirked when they smiled knowingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be… I don't know, punished?" she lazily said, pointing a finger. "After all, wasn't it your fault that the training area was destroyed, Neon?"

Despite her accusations, Yang meant no harm to them.

Sure, once she despised that team for almost beating them - Neon, especially.

But that was a year ago.

And things could change within a year.

Including how she felt towards the bright-haired cat faunus.

"We… should be," Flynt coolly said, putting one arm around his partner's waist.

Yang did the same, causing Blake to scoff and roll her eyes.

"And why aren't you?" the blonde asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Because we're smart enough to flee from the scene before any authoritative figures came by," he supplied, not missing a beat.

"Good for you," Yang commented, finger-gunning him. His smile widened in response.

"Plus, it's not like it's my fault it happened," Neon said, causing the black and yellow pair to blink.

"It's not?" It was Blake who asked.

"No. Weiss is!" she said without an ounce of hesitation nor guilt.

The pair looked at each other with the same level of confusion and curiosity.

"How… so?"

"She was the one who gave me the fire dust!"

Okay. Her confusion increased tenfold.

"We made a deal. I braided her hair like mine, and she gets me a whole bunch of fire dust in return!"

"It is very stupid of her…" Flynt commented in exasperation.

"O..kay." It took both Yang and Blake three beats of seconds to simultaneously breath:

"Oh…"

They stayed in silence. At first it was because of the revelation. But slowly it turned into a silence of awkwardness.

"So…" Neon eventually asked after that long, painful period of silence. "What now?"

"... Double date?"

No one opposed to that idea.

...

The class was silent.

Because of something unusual.

That being not only was Professor Port not absent.

But in his replacement was Ruby Rose.

A sixteen years old huntress-in-training.

The little sister to Yang Xiao Long - known for the first person ever to defeat the champion Pyrrha Nikos.

The partner to the ever-powerful and rich Weiss Schnee.

The leader of Team RWBY.

The girl most noticeable for her bright red cape and giant scythe.

Oh, right, let's not forget that it was also a gun.

Because that was important.

"U-um… hi… class… I'm here to t-teach you about… w-w-weapons…" her meek voice rang out.

A hand was raised.

Ruby swallowed, knowing who it belonged to.

The infamous Cardin Winchester.

In his eyes were danger - well, for the young girl, it _was_ danger.

"Yeah, um, I just wanna ask… is this some kind of a prank?!"

Ruby flinched and took a step back from that shout alone.

Other students were looking at her expectantly - waiting for any kind of answer. A few were murmuring. Some were too busy playing their scrolls, openly doing so in front of her.

"N-no, Cardin." She sighed. "I-I'm here on an… assignment." She refused to admit it was a punishment. That would certainly cause a riot of laughter - one directed at her.

That, or an uproar.

"Yeah," he tsked loudly. "Right. I didn't come here so I can deal with a brat like you." Anger flared in her eyes momentarily, but she was too scared - too frozen and uncertain - to do anything about it, to even interrupt him. "I came here to study."

That anger disappeared, replaced by confusion.

"Cardin… You study?" she questioned.

It was an honest question… so why was everyone laughing?

Literally. Every student.

And they all didn't seem to be laughing at her, which was good.

They were all laughing at him.

He was looking at her with something akin to murder in his eyes. Usually, she would be scared… but right now, she was just lost at what the heck just happened.

Did she say something funny? If so, then what?

"Don't get smart with me," he roared once the laughter had died down somewhat. "Especially when you're just a kid-"

"Winchester. Shut up."

Ruby, as well as many of the students, turned to look at the woman who had spoken.

The woman who had become her saviour.

It was the third-year, leader of Team CFVY, fashionista known as Coco Adel.

And she did _not_ look pleased.

"What the hell did I do?!" the boy shouted in defense. He then pointed towards the brunette and said, "She's the guilty one!"

The chocolate-haired student coolly and levelly said, "I don't see how doing what she's been told to do counts as guilty." She crossed her arms. "In fact, you're the one who should be in-trouble for disrupting the class."

"W-what?!" he growled, not unlike that of a beowolf. "How dare you-"

"Yo, teach!" she called out, looking to the brunette.

It took Ruby two seconds before she realized she was being addressed.

"W-who? Me?"

"Yeah, Miss. Cardin's misbehaving, should I do _something_ about it?"

Slowly, but surely, the hooded girl understood what the older girl was implying.

It was at that moment that she decided Coco was undoubtedly, and officially, the coolest person that ever lived… right after Weiss, of course, since she was her girlfriend.

"No, don't worry, Miss Adel," she snickered for a moment. "I'll handle him myself."

She turned to Cardin, levelling him seriously. He stared back at her, partly in confusion and partly in arrogance.

"Mister Winchester," she said in a tone she'd developed during her time as a team leader. "I'll let you go only once. If you misbehave in any way again, I _will_ report you to the headmaster." She paused, letting the words sink in for both the boy in question and the whole class. "Understood?"

His quiet grumble was good enough for her.

Ruby turned to look at the other team leader and gave her a wink and a grateful smile.

Coco smiled back and mouthed, "Don't worry, Kid, I've got your back."

…

"U-um, hey, Weiss?"

The heiress in mentioned turned her gaze towards him, yet her body continued to face the bodies of the students she was supposed to teach.

"Yes, Jaune," she hissed.

Honestly…

Had Goodwitch gone insane?!

S-she knew the damaged they'd caused back at the training area was… unprecedented, but…

To not only assign them to teach…

But to teach about _sex?!_

And with _Jaune?!_ Of all people!?

Weiss knew Blake had something to do with this.

Every nerve in her body told her so.

No other sane person could condemn her to such a fate.

Honestly…

Nothing could be worse than this.

Nothing.

"I, umm… I don't know what sex is."

… Nevermind.

Something could be worse than teaching sex alongside somebody.

And that was teaching sex alongside somebody who didn't know what sex was.

She cursed the name Blake Belladonna that horrible, (sadly) unforgettable day.

…

"Honestly," Pyrrha said, dodging an upper strike from yet another student with ease. "I'm truly enjoying this." There was that familiar grateful smile on her face - the one which always served to calm him.

"I as well," he said, momentarily addressing her before kicking the knee of a first-year who tried to sneak up on him from the side.

When he first was told that his punishment was to teach students about combats - he fully expected there was something more sinister to it.

Perhaps, it would be more of a theory.

Perhaps, the students would all be older than him.

Yet…

Turns out…

Not only was he basically assigned to spar against first years.

But he had Pyrrha to accompany him as well - a friend to make things more exciting.

He ducked, dodging a sword strike, and gave the person who'd carry out the attack a punch to the stomach, before giving him a kick on the cheek, causing him to fly across the room.

"Don't you think this is a little too unfair," the amazonian said as she effortlessly disarmed another first-year using only one hand, twirling it around, causing the person to lose balance before finally giving him a satisfying-sounding punch on the face.

"No, not really," he said with a thoughtful frown. "Not only are we second years, but we have far more experience than most students."

With Pyrrha, those experience came from her being the once undefeated champion.

With him, well… his experience came from after the events of Kuroyuri…

He didn't allow himself to dwell on that, kicking a sword right out of yet another student's sloppy hands, delivering a blow to his face with his right foot.

"I meant it's unfair for _them_," the amazonian explained.

"Ah," he said, nodding. That did make more sense.

Despite the fact that there were four people - an entire team - against two people, they were still first-years, which meant the team was brand new, thus, less synchronized and experienced.

"Even if both of us are unarmed," Pyrrha added, cringing when her punch caused the student to lose a lot of aura, going in the red.

"Still…" He gave her a smile he knew was akin to evil. "Might as well enjoyed it."

She flashed him a similar smile as well.

"Perhaps you are correct. After all, it's been very… hectic to deal with both our team. Especially Jaune's cluelessness."

"And Nora's craziness."

"And how we're dragged into this."

"How we're punished for only trying to help."

They both blinked…

And didn't hold back.

...

"How can you not know what sex is?!"

"How can you know what sex is?!"

"Everyone knows what sex is!"

"Oh yeah?!" A scoff. "Then why are we here?!"

"Because- just! Argh!"

"Uh, Miss Schnee," one very polite student asked with a raised hand. "May I-"

"No!" both the heiress and the knight said.

"But it's-"

"No!" they said again in unison.

Every student in the room sighed…

Mentally, of course.

If the Schnee now-teacher caught any of them doing so, they'd get iced…

Literally.

Like Sun. Who had tried to poke fun at Weiss and ended up being frozen using Weiss' ice dust…

That poor fellow…

…

"So," Yang said after taking another slurp of her soft drink, "you're the one who gave our friends all of those punishments, right?"

When Blake only smirked, both she and Flynt - who sat on the same side of the table - leaned in further, well, as further as they could, seeing as how they were on opposite sides and they had a table in-between.

"C'mon, Kitty," the jazzy boy purred. "Give us the details, we won't tell no one~!"

"Did someone say burgers?!" a cheerful voice which the brawler recognized to be Neon's rang out.

Yang turned to look at the ginger woman. "No, actually, none of us said-"

Her jaw dropped.

She could hear Blake's jaw dropping as well.

Flynt sighed, as if he was used to seeing this type of thing… which he probably did.

"No, Neon. All of us cannot possibly eat ten burgers in one sitting. I thought that was proven the last time we were here."

The extroverted cat faunus glared at him and bring the burger-stacked tray closer to her, possibly in an attempt to hug it.

"_Actually,_ it's twenty burgers!" she corrected with a triumph smile. "And I'm not actually sharing this with you guys!"

She dropped the tray onto the table like it cost nothing despite hugging it only seconds earlier - and doing so with a smile, Yang not-so-happily noted.

"Umm… okay… right," the blonde said in an uncertain tone, trying to act unbothered.

Flynt caught on her - and also Blake's - discomfortness and gave them a half-apologetic smile.

"Sorry, a girl's gotta eat what a girl's gotta eat," he said.

"Damn right," Yang couldn't help but say, looking directly into Blake's eyes, causing her to choke on her tea.

"_Yang!" _she hissed after she regained her bearings.

"Back to the topic," he said, holding out both of his hands as Neon sat next to the other cat faunus. "What did you say to her, though? Goodwitch, I mean."

"I only told her the truth," she said, taking a small calm sip from her lukewarm tea. It was a sly, yet adorable sight to behold.

"And what is the truth?" Neon asked, looking at her brightly with those innocent eyes.

"That Yang and I aren't involved." Yang nodded in confirmation, that was the truth. "And Pyrrha and Ren didn't deserve any actual punishment." She failed to see what that truly meant, but still nod, albeit slower, sensing some form of truth in it. "And Ruby has more knowledge in weapons than any other living being in this Remnant."

The blonde paused.

"Oh, and Weiss and Jaune should teach sex."

This time, it was Flynt who spit out his soft drink.

"Woman," he muttered whisperingly. "You are insane."

"And awesome," Neon added cheerfully, now looking at the dark-haired faunus with admiration.

Blake glanced at Yang.

The blonde looked away, muttering in a voice soft enough that she knew only Blake - who had an extra pair of ears - could hear, "Damn, I'm _lucky_."

When the brawler turned to look at her girlfriend again, a smile found its way into her lips when she saw how her whisper had caused Blake to grin proudly.

"But my question is; why did Miss Goodwitch listen to _you_, though?"

Blake smiled at the boy who asked the question.

"Because she knows I never break any rules," she paused for only a moment, "intentionally, that is," she added as an afterthought.

"Maybe because Goodwitch actually wants her students to suffer as well!" Neon supplied with dangerous glee.

"... Actually," Yang said, rubbing her chin while frowning, "that _can_ be true."

"Ohokay," the man said coolly, taking another sip from his straw before continuing. "Let's not let ourselves dwell on Goodwitch here. What did you do to them?"

"Nothing."

Even though he was wearing glasses, Yang could still see him rolling his eyes.

"Fine, what did you 'advice' Miss Goodwitch?"

Blake's smile already excited her.

…

"-and that is why you should never, _ever_ put two barrels! _Especially_ when your weapon is a war-hammer!"

One hand was raised. "What about a double-edged sword?"

The experienced weapon-mechanic turned to glare at that student.

Said student already whimpered from the glare, despite the one giving it being far younger than he was.

"And _why _do you even _think_ a _double-edged_ sword is a good idea in the first place?!"

Her shout rang all around the large room.

… Coco had to admit, she knew this kid had potential - in all combat, looks, and weaponry - but she didn't fully comprehend how deep that potential was…

But now…

She understood why Glynda assigned this kid- no, this genius to teach the class filled with older kids.

What made it even more surprising was how good she was at explaining the subject assigned to her - and how easily she, along with other students, could understand it.

This kid taught better than any professors she saw.

Everyone thought the same thing too! Which was why they were all actually paying attention to the well-spoken words.

After a few seconds of silenced terror, the brunette heaved a sigh, gazing the room with anticipation.

"Any other questions?" she asked invitingly with that cute smile of hers, as if she hadn't just blew up on a student seconds prior.

Another hand was raised after beats of tense silence.

It was Cardin.

Normally, after seeing his face, Coco would already be ready to punch said face - especially when he was about to say something to one of the cutest, sweetest kids the fashionista ever had the pleasure of knowing.

That would be the case…

If he was actually planning to cause trouble.

"Yeah, but what about a three-barrelled one? With each barrel going to different directions? If made properly, can it be an effective weapon against the Grimm?"

… Coco didn't know what was more surprising.

The fact that Cardin even paid attention in the first place - which almost never happened, mind you.

The fact that whatever tension was between he and Ruby was gone now.

Or the fact that his question not only made sense, but was well thought-out and clever.

… The team leader expected many things from busting in on the first-years' class, but _this_ certainly was not one of them.

…

"I wonder what Ruby's doing," her girlfriend, Yang, commented absentmindedly after she finished her second burger.

"Oh! The girl who's got that awesome red cape and even awesomer scythe, right?!" she said, still with her mouth full, causing a few crumbs to fall to her lip. Flynt almost shot up and was about to clean her mess but Blake raised a hand for him, motioning him to relax and let her handle it.

He shot her a grateful smile, one which she gladly returned.

"She doesn't exactly do well with crowds," Yang muttered. "But, I mean, her situation is tame compared to our princess'" She beamed a goofy smile. A smile Blake had come to love a long time ago.

"You mean Schnee?" Flynt asked. He whistled when they nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, where did you even get the idea? Pairing him up with that scraggly Arc kid - thought she hated him. And to teach sex as well. That's just… wow." He clapped slowly, impressed. Neon clapped as well, though more out of the simple fun of it than actual respect.

"She did hate him." Blake smirked when Flynt gaped and Yang chuckled. "And I'm willing to bet Jaune doesn't even know how sex works."

Both he and Yang whistled at the same time.

"Damn," they said in unison.

"But why are you torturing her like this?" Neon asked, causing her to chuckle darkly.

"Well, it was more Goodwitch's idea, really." She paused to gather the right words before saying, "She can't stand to see them arguing and bickering all the time."

"Yeah… but why sex, though?"

Blake shrugged.

"Why not?"

...

"Fire Dust!"

"No! Ice Dust!"

"No way! Fire Dust is more powerful!"

"Ice Dust are easier to control! Not to mention more effective against both Grimm and criminals!"

"Yeah? Well Fire Dust are more awesomer!"

"That's not _even_ grammatically correct!"

"_You're_ not grammatically correct!"

"How does that make sense!"

"_It just is!"_

"Hey," a student whispered, thinking he would not be heard by more than two people, let alone the two people who had been arguing for the past forty five minutes. "Isn't this supposed to be about something more important? Like sex?"

He froze in fear when their supposed teachers suddenly went rigidly quiet.

He whimpered when realizing he had been heard.

… He probably shat himself when they both yelled "You!" while pointing at him… not that it was going to save him.

The short girl he recognized as Weiss was the first to say in a tone that made all Grimm cower in fear, "What. Did. You. Say."

"Sex… is more important… than Dust?" the student who was as good as dead repeated, only far more polite and far less carefree.

"No. It's. Not," the taller blond said, his blue eyes far scarier than any dagger the student had seen.

"Come down here. Now."

He didn't want to. He knew what would happen.

He didn't want to be the next Sun Wukong.

"Did you not hear the princess?! Come down here, you nameless unimportant human being!"

Ouch. That hurt.

Ocean and lightning blue eyes glared at him, promising a fate worse than death.

… Being reported to the principal's office.

He nodded numbly, accepting his fate.

He stood, facing them, back facing the students that were watching him with either sympathy or mirth.

"Did you just say sex is more important than dust?" the high-pitched voice of the ice queen boomed.

Yup. This was it.

"I'll have you know that without Dust, we wouldn't be here right now! The whole career of Hunters and Huntresses would be extinct! In fact, the whole humanity would be!" was what the Schnee heiress said.

This was how he'd die…

"And," the blond knight said, also equally in frustration, "without Dust, we wouldn't even be as technologically advanced as we are today! There would be no scrolls! Which means _no video_ _games_!"

Disinterestedly - and perhaps a little furiously, he wondered how they could be so in-scynth with one another when they were clearly arguing moments earlier.

They ordered him to stand next to their earlier victim.

"Welcome to the club, Buddy," Sun said, grinning despite his lower stomach down to his feet still frozen in ice.

"Shut up."

And with that, he died by punishment… or cold… or both.

…

The bell rang.

Each and every student that walked out of that seemingly magical class were in either in an in-depth conversation with another student about a certain topic, or thinking independently about the same certain of topic.

That topic being weapons.

"But dual-wield swords that's also guns?!" one student shouted in amiable excitement.

"Dude," the other said, half-serious half-exparated. "Didn't you hear what the prof said?"

"No, no double-barrels this time, got it!"

Another pair walked out, one of them saying, "Man, can't believe she's younger than us."

"No wonder Ozpin- sorry, I meant Professor Ozpin let her into Beacon! She's so smart!" the other said.

"Agreed." The first person nodded.

In-between the large crowds, an odd pair walked out, chatting very excitedly towards one another.

That pair being Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL, and Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.

Every student who hadn't joined her class that day wondered why the heck their friends suddenly wanted to upgrade their weapons…

And how on earth did Ruby and Cardin become friends?

…

Ruby listened intently as her acquaintance - maybe even friend - spoke.

"I know maces are retro, but you can't deny how effective it is! It's not as wild as a hammer, but it's still much more powerful than a simple sword!"

"Yes," she nodded, "I completely agree with you. Same goes with my scythe."

"You know," he said, gazing at her levelly with something akin to inspiration in his eyes. "I've always wanted to modify it, put in more weapons and combinations and transformations, you know!"

"Yeah! I do know!"

"I even have my-"

"_Hey!"_ a loud voice boomed.

A voice of an angry, overprotective, motherly big sister.

Ruby 'eeped'; Cardin whimpered.

"_What in the seven depths of hell are you doing with my sister?!"_

Yang was there, surely enough.

Behind her was Blake, who looked far more amused than Ruby felt she should be.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby said, cursing herself for stuttering. She was supposed to be the fearless team leader, darn it!

Her sister was now marching in towards her next victim and/or prey, which happened to be her new friend.

The young brunette foolishly put herself between the large girl and even larger - yet cowering - boy.

"N-no! Yang! You don't understand!" she pleaded, using her puppy eyes to at least ease her big sister.

"What _don't_ I understand?" she said, tone still cold - ironically - but far softer than previously, when addressing Cardin.

Ruby supressed the urge to whimper and said meekly, "H-he's not bullying me this time."

"Then what's he-" Her sister did a double-take. "_This time_?!" she growled, the sound far more terrifying than any alpha beowolf.

From behind, she could hear the sound of running footsteps - Cardin was playing it smart, even he knew not to mess with an angry blonde big sister.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, more out of frustration than actual hatred or rage. "Move so I can kick his-"

"Language," the cat faunus who put her hand on Yang's shoulder said, giving the two sisters a pensive look. "And let her explain."

The brunette blinked before taking a deep sigh.

She knew it was more likely if none of them understood what had transpired within the class she taught…

But it was worth a shot.

So, after a rushed explanation she found herself staring at an image which made her feel as a troubled teen…

With Yang being the angry mother…

And Blake being the less angry father - but angry, nonetheless.

No, really, it worked even better now that Blake had short hair.

"Ruby…" Yang started, slowly, putting her hands on her hips _just like a mother would_. "I know you don't have many friends…"

"You have less friends than me, Ruby," said Blake, bluntly. "And that says _a lot._"

"I-" Ruby tried to say a comeback… but found how just the girl's words were.

"But that doesn't mean you should be hanging out with a di-" A pinch on the lower arm. A sigh of obedience. "That doesn't mean you should be hanging out with someone like _Cardin_."

Ruby pouted; they glared harder.

"But why not?!" she said, throwing up her arms in defiance. "He loves weapons-"

"He bullies people, Ruby." Calm lilac eyes narrowed. "Faunus, usually."

Blake looked down.

Ruby frowned. She opened her mouth to apologize when-

"Guys! G-g-guys!"

Blake and Yang looked further beyond the girl. Ruby turned around.

"Sun?! Why are you running?!" That was Blake.

"And why are you wet!?" And that was Yang… obviously.

Blake glared despite her honesty. Ruby couldn't blame her for pointing it out.

Sun didn't look too good.

Not only was he literally shaking, but his entire body was wet.

He was _freezing._

"N-n-no time to explain! Y-you gotta h-h-hurry!" he said, struggling to speak clearly, obviously because of his shaking.

They also struggled to understand what he was trying to say.

They were about to give him proper care, yet he was already turning around and walking towards the direction from whence he came.

"Where are you going?!" asked Blake, her voice higher than usual, most likely due to shock of _seeing her friend looking as if he was freezing to death._

"I-i-it's them! J-J-Jaune and W-Weiss!"

The three girls froze for a moment, looked at each other with meaningful glances, before quickly following the cold monkey boy.

...

"Well in that case maybe I _should_ fuck someone!" he shouted.

Her teeth clicked together so hard she would've been scared of them shattering…

… that was, had she not been in this very important and very serious argument.

"Yes!" Weiss shouted in response. "You definitely should, you blonde virgin!"

Jaune gaped at her.

That made her even more furious.

Literally _an hour ago _Jaune didn't know what that term meant.

"You're a virgin too!" he exclaimed, pointing his rough, _stubby_ hand at her.

"I so am not!" she shouted in response.

She could hear the effects of her statement on her so-called students.

Everyone was whispering now - possibly due to the very shocking and groundbreaking revelation that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was no longer as innocent as the public displayed her to be.

Well… fuck them. Not literally.

"You so are!" the idiot said. "If you did fuck someone, why aren't you pregnant?!"

"Because the person I'm fucking is called Ruby Rose!"

"How can you fuck her?! She's a female!"

"There are such things called lesbian sex!"

"Really?! Then why haven't I heard of it!"

"You-" Oh. She was absolutely livid. "You haven't even know what sex is until now!"

"Yeah! But I'm not dumb enough to believe there are sex between girls!"

"There are!"

"There isn't! And I can prove it!"

"How?!"

"By fucking a female myself!"

"How does _that _prove-"

The door slammed open.

Both she and Jaune glared at whoever was stupid enough to interrupt them.

It was Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

Great.

"U-um… guys?" the blonde woman said, looking down towards the students rather nervously. Good. She should be nervous for _misbehaving_ in class. "The bell rang, like, twenty minutes ago? Why are you still here?"

"Miss Xiao Long," Jaune howled in displeasure. Weiss stood idly by, crossing her arms, letting him do the talking first.

A small part of her wondered how it was possible for she and Jaune - _of all people - _to cooperate with each other so effectively in one second, yet be able to throw a fit with one another in the next.

… But that was a part of her she knew was very unnecessary.

She would dwell on such lowly thoughts later on, after they'd dealt with the matter at hand.

That matter being her teammates.

Oh, yeah, and her _girlfriend _as well.

Let's not forget about that.

"Why are you calling me by my first name Jaune?" the confused girl asked, much to her absolute displeasure. "You know we're-"

"Don't interrupt him when he's speaking," were the words that flew out of her mouth ever so naturally.

After beats of silence she knew must be provoking for them, Ruby let out a laugh, not wanting any of this to escalate further in any bad way.

"Okay, is this some kind of a role-playing thing?" was the brunette's annoying question. "You guys know you're not actually teachers, right?"

… Oh.

Did she just say that?

"Did you just say what I think you just say?" the knight asked, his thoughts surprisingly as accurate as hers.

"You dare interrupt us?" she added.

"We are your teachers," he shouted.

"You should, no, _must_ respect us!" Her hand hovered above her faithful, ever-loving rapier.

"Or else," he drew his sword, "you will be punished."

"By us," she growled, Myrtenaster already at hand.

"Because we," he stood highly, proudly, death in his eyes.

"Are your professors!" she finished, Glyph ready.

As she and Jaune attacked them, Weiss, for a second, noted how Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Clever girl.

…

As soon as Weiss and Jaune started finishing each other's words, Blake knew she had to flee away… from whatever that was.

No, really, she was still unsure of anything.

Well, except for the fact that if she stayed any longer, she would not get out of that class unharmed.

"So," a voice said from behind her, giving her more than just a startle, "even you can't snap them out of… their teacher-y trance."

Blake, on instinct, jumped a feet away, cursing herself for not bringing Gambol Shroud, but relaxed when she saw that familiar abs.

Though, that easeness did quickly turn into annoyance.

"You! Where have _you_ been?!" The monkey boy grinned despite being addressed like an insect.

"Running away from the scene," he answered, being completely lax when saying it, his hands behind his head. "Like what you're doing." She was about to say something but he beat her to it, sighing. "I was hoping that if anyone can snap them out of whatever it is, it'd be you."

Blake's eyes narrowed.

It was theoretically true.

She, Yang, and Ruby - since they were not only on the same team, but were extremely close friends in general - should've been able to bring Weiss back to reality.

Hell, not only were that the case, but there was also Ruby! Her girlfriend _and_ partner!

And even she couldn't do shit!

But what Sun didn't realize was the fact that Weiss - at certain times - could be stubborn. _Very_ stubborn.

And this was, apparently, one of those times.

If her team couldn't get Weiss to turn back to normal…

Then maybe…

"Maybe Pyrrha and the others can help?" she offered.

Sun nodded. "Good idea."

It _was_ a good idea. Truly, it was…

Shame that it wouldn't work, though…

…

As they arrived to where Pyrrha and Ren were supposed to be…

Blake felt chills running down her spine…

There were two kinds of sound emanating from that room.

One; screams. Screams of children…

Hunters in training to fight all kinds of evil in this world, sure, but still children at their very core…

And the second…

The second was laughter…

Psychotic laughter…

Laughter that sounded more insane than Adam's when he gave up on the good of humanity…

What was worse…

… was that it was _Pyrrha and Ren's laughter._

_... Pyrrha and Ren's._

… Blake stared at the door for a good few seconds. Besides her, she knew Sun was doing the same.

They locked eyes with one another, wordlessly communicating.

Then, they nodded in agreement, and, in unison said one word before doing what the right thing to do was:

"Nope."

...

"So," Blake said after swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, "this is where she is."

Besides her, Sun nodded, jaw parted in anticipation. "Based on what everyone says."

The feline faunus took a step back and re-read the sign again.

'Vale's Fun Kindergarten'

"Honestly," the boy said, running his hand through his dusty yellow locks, "I don't know what to expect."

"Pancakes," she quickly answered. "Where there is Nora, there is pancake."

She braced herself before going into the small building. This time, she wasn't foolish enough not to bring Gambol Shroud. Sun did the same with his weapon.

They were at the door.

Sun suddenly gave her a half-terrified half-mischievous grin, bowing and using his two arms to motion towards the door.

"Ladies first~" he sung, voice cracking a little from the obvious terror that was unsupervised Nora with children.

She did open the door slowly, but not before giving the useless monkey a punch to the upper arm.

… She knew what to expect.

Pancakes.

… But she also worried over many things.

Nora running around with children.

Nora running around with children while holding her _weapon_ on her hands.

Nora running around with _children_ holding her weapon on their hands.

A giant pancake eating all of the children.

… That last one may sound exaggerated to a normal person's ears. But they didn't know Nora like she did.

They didn't know what that madwoman was capable of.

They. Didn't. _Know._

"Umm… Wow… I didn't know Nora could be so… like this." That was Sun.

He also didn't know Nora.

Not like her.

And she…

The grip on her weapons loosened.

Her jaw parted.

Her eyes bulged out.

… What was this?

The sight she was greeted with?

The sight of Nora calmly reading a children's book on a chair while the kids all gathered around her to listen intently.

… _Nora! And calm!_

Those two things just _didn't_ mash together, dammit!

… And _why_ on Remnant was she so good at reading?!

The two faunuses slowly approached the peaceful-looking girl - Blake moreso than Sun, cautiousness evident in her steps and eyes.

After all, this was Nora. With her, you couldn't be too certain about _anything_ except that there would be something crazy involved.

And so, she called out the girl's name…

…

"I see…" the normally cheerful girl said, lighting up her cigar…

Where did she even get the cigar?

Why were they in a small room with only one dim light-bulb as a lightsource.

Blake knew she and Sun could see just fine, but what about Nora? How was she able to see in here?

And, again, where did she get the cigar?

She looked like Roman Torchwick with the way she was acting! She even had the bowler hat and cane!

… In fact… she did look like Roman…

They even had the same shade of hair…

"That's why we're hoping you could help us," Sun's voice shout out.

Oh, right. Back to the topic.

"I should've known this would happen…" A puff of smoke was blown. "Shouldn't have let myself get carried away…"

"Wait, what?" the blonde said after looking at his faunus companion uneasily.

"Everything is unbalanced… and it's all my fault… I've betrayed Fate and the Universe themselves…"

Blake blinked.

Nora blew another puff of grey air and made a tsk sound.

"What do you… mean?" was what she managed to say out-loud, still too confused by this…

She was used to Nora being 'crazy' crazy, but she'd never seen her act this way…

A mature kind of crazy…

A badass kind of crazy…

Blake would be lying if she said she weren't a little turned on by this new act.

"I was their anchor. The reason for them not falling into the darkness of insanity. I was their vessel of insanity, yet I refused to be, and now they payed for the price… they are my sacrifice…"

Blake blinked again.

This was a whole new level of insanity….

This might be so insane it became sane…

… Maybe now even she was beginning to be insane…

"So," Sun said, surprisingly not as lost and speechless as she was. "Are you going to help us or not."

"... I am."

…

All of her students were gone.

They left even before she and/or Jaune allowed them too.

It was ashamed, though.

She hadn't even given them any homeworks yet.

No matter.

Right now she had more important things to attend to.

Like breaking her girlfriend and sister's mind into believing the truth.

That they were her students.

And that she and Jaune were their teacher.

… It was foolish of Yang not to cock her weapons soon enough. And it was even more foolish of Ruby not to bring her weapon in the first place.

But it played a large part in her trapping them in her ice.

It would also play a part her finally _fixing_ those two siblings.

"Okay. Weiss. Jaune."

That idiotic blonde brute.

How dare she called her own teacher by her first name?

"This isn't funny anymore."

Was it ever?

Weiss slowly raised her beloved rapier up, aiming it at the blonde's wild and glowing mane.

Yang swallowed; her Aura radiating one of suspicion and fear.

"W-weiss? What are you doing with that?" she questioned, as if she didn't already know what a rapier could only do.

Cut.

The sharp edge of her majestically deadly weapon met one blonde curl.

Oh… how easily would it be to just cut it…

"Don't you dare, Weiss," was the attempt Yang gave to scare her off.

Fruitless attempt.

Yet, as delightful as it would be…

Even Weiss knew not to mess with Yang Xiao Long's hair…

She didn't need to.

After all, what she wanted was for them to consider she and Jaune as teachers, nothing more, nothing less.

Besides her, Jaune was giving his own torture to the brunette.

…

"Double-edged swords without any guns," he whispered, both his voice and words making her quiver… well, as well as she could with being trapped in an ice, that was.

"No… No, please," she begged.

But it was futile.

"Then admit it," was his growl in response. "I am your teacher."

"No!" she screamed.

Ruby had no idea what was going on with her best guy friend and lover, but she knew for sure she wasn't going to agree with their madness.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Then you force me, Ruby…"

"F-force?" the hooded girl repeated in a much more questioning, not to mention frightened tone. "What do you mean by-"

_CRASH!_

From the grand entrance to the entire room, dozens of pancakes were thrown into rather successfully.

It was a mess.

One of them was surprisingly hard enough to break the ice… literally.

And she wasted no time in getting herself free from the freezing cube her girlfriend had trapped her in, as well as jumped onto the nearby desk that wasn't covered in pancakes already to, well…

Avoid the pancakes.

The three others who had also been the victim of the unsuspecting attack of the cakes made in pans were neither as quick nor as lucky as her…

They were buried in the sweet flavorings…

Rest in peace…

Yang… Her favourite sister in all of Remnant - and her only one too.

Weiss… The girl she just fucked not even a day ago. Oh, and also her partner and girlfriend.

And Jaune… Who was… well, _him._

A familiar laugh.

_Nora._

"I'm not surprised in the slightest," she mumbled to herself.

"Nora!" Blake's shout rang throughout the eerily quiet classroom. "When I asked you to help, I didn't mean this!"

"But it's the only way!" the ginger-haired girl defended. "Or else Remnant will still be imbalanced!"

… Okay, Ruby didn't even want to know what _that_ meant.

"Ruby?" Blake suddenly called out, forcing her to look up to the short-haired faunus.

"Hiya Blake!" she cheerfully said. "Help me out?" she said, gesturing to the lots of pancakes stacked all around her, not allowing her to move freely without assistance.

…

"Yaiks," was what Ruby said an hour later after that whole pancake fiasco.

Sun had run off to Dust-knows-where. Not that she cared.

Right now, she had to deal with this.

Weiss, Jaune, and Yang passed out, being drenched on each other.

Nora had taken the duty of cleaning off the classroom.

Meaning she was going to eat all of those pancakes…

Blake didn't complain…

The girl did say she caused this whole craziness in the first place, with all of that 'imbalance' and 'craziness' and 'burden'...

Whatever…

Just…

Whatever.

"So," the brunette said, deliberately coughing. "Wanna, ah… get out of here?"

"What?"

Blake turned to regard the young girl.

She was looking at Weiss rather hungrily. She didn't even make eye-contact with the older girl as she continued, "All of this is making my head spin. I need my daily dose of Weiss."

That was when she turned to look at Blake.

There were unspoken words in those silver eyes.

Words no one would even think to say out-loud.

Words Blake understood.

Words Blake also wanted to say.

"And I need my daily dose of Yang," she said.

Ruby smiled excitedly, though not for reasons as innocent as cookies or strawberries.

Blake gave her a smaller smile with the same meaning.

...

Weiss slowly returned to the realm of consciousness…

Though not without a groan.

When she did so, she was immediately assaulted by the lack of movement she made despite her mind willingly told her body so.

Seconds later she'd found that she was in a motel room and she was tied up in the bed - wrists and knees bind together with handcuffs.

It appeared to be night…

What _happened…?_

"Oh," a familiar voice. "You're awake."

It took her quite a while to realize the voice belonged to none other than Ruby Rose.

"Ruby?" she questioned, just to make sure it really was her and not some weirdo creep who just happened to sound like her girlfriend.

"In the flesh," was the half-cheerful answer.

Weiss blinked a few times before realizing her girlfriend must be behind her due to where her voice came from. And she was unable to see her, which was ashamed, since she always wanted to see the young girl.

"What happened?" she wanted to also ask the more obvious question; why she was tied up, but proceed to instead let the girl fully explain the story that may led to this.

Her memory was also a little fuzzy.

All she remembered was apparently having caused some kind of… damage… it had something to do with that Neon girl, that was for sure.

Then Blake came into the picture when she was in the infirmary… and…

There was a class…?

And she was…

She was…

What?... What _was_ she doing?

"Well… I don't know either… I think Nora does though…" That certainly raised her white eyebrow. "But you basically went crazy with Jaune, thinking you're a teacher. And you wouldn't let anyone get out of class even though it was already lunch break…"

Weiss blinked once.

Twice.

Before finally-

"What?"

-she snapped.

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled, "Weiss, you were pretty crazy… crazier than Nora, in fact. It's like you're trapped in this weird dream."

"Well…" She frowned. "No. Wait. That doesn't explain why I'm tied up."

Ruby gave her a nervous chuckle. And even when she couldn't see the girl, she could feel her cringing.

"Blake says it's for safety reasons just in case you're still all teacher-y… and for 'fuck-y' reasons…"

"...Fuck-y reasons?" she repeated in a lost mumble. It drew another, more carefree chuckle from the young girl.

"That's what I thought too, at first," she said honestly. "But now, well…" There was a darker chuckle before Ruby continued. "I think I get it as well."

"...What?"

"We're gonna have a lot of fun, Weiss," Ruby said, the tone of it sending a chill down her spine.

There were footsteps.

Ruby was approaching to her front.

Weiss' jaw dropped when she saw what the brunette was wearing.

Or rather, what she _wasn't_ wearing…

_Which was anything… _

…

"So you told my sister to go to a different motel?" the blindfolded and handcuffed blonde asked.

"Actually," Blake answered, caressing those long blonde locks from behind, cradling the unsuspecting girl in her lap. "She was the one who insisted. Saying she doesn't want to hear us doing things… and she doesn't want us to hear _them _doing things."

"... Oh." Surprisingly, there were no sexual innuendos behind that tone, making the faunus tilt her head to the side. "Well… That would explain why I smell pancakes."

She let out a chuckle. "You do smell like one, considering you were buried in a stack of them when I first found you."

Blake pointedly didn't give out the detail of what state she found the blonde in.

Messy blonde locks. Unbuttoned vests. Abs revealed. Vulnerable. Legs revealed moreso than usual…

It was all so… hot.

It was what fueled her into making the decision to get out of Beacon. Just for a night (or was it a day…? She didn't know anymore at this point).

"Blake…?"

The faunus in mention looked down.

"Yes?"

"Why… am I tied up?" Yang sounded so small… it was pleasant to hear…

"Why do _you_ think, Yang?" she asked instead of answering, wanting to… toy with her prey before she _ate_ it.

"Umm… Weiss and Jaune suddenly turn crazy, right? So maybe I turned crazy too… maybe I _am _still crazy and I just don't know it…"

"Oh Yang…" her voice was sweet, dripping like honey - sickeningly so.

She wore a cheshire grin, never stopping the pattern of caressing those golden locks.

"Wait a minute…"

Her hand halted there, curious to hear what her girlfriend had to say - what conclusion she managed to grab ahold of.

"I didn't turn crazy…"

She suppressed the urge to slam the girl into a kiss right then and there.

"You're just doing this so we can have sex!"

And with that, she kissed Yang Xiao Long.

When they pulled away - which didn't happen after a very long time - Yang was wearing a feisty grin.

"So," she said, heaving a pant, "you gonna untie me or what?"

Blake chuckled.

"No… not yet."

She opened Yang's blindfold.

The blonde's eyes immediately widened…

"Damn, Blake… Sometimes I forgot how hot you can be when you're naked…"

Blake smiled at her. Yang didn't smile back, she was too shocked to do so.

"The short hair helps too."

…

"Wow… that was great…"

Ruby couldn't help but nod as she zipped her boot. "Yeah, shame we gotta get to Beacon though."

Turning around, she saw Weiss, already fully-clothed (unfortunately) in her usual combat attire.

"Let's get going then," she said, confidently walking out of the room.

Ruby shouted, "Wait for me!" as she put on her other boot and used her semblance to fasten her pace immensely.

Unfortunately, that resulted in her bumping into someone in the hallway.

Two "oomph!" sounds could be heard.

As well as a concerned, "Cinder!"

Blinking away the blurriness caused by the force, the brunette looked forward to see that it was, indeed, Cinder Fall.

"O-oh, crap, I'm so sorry!" She stood up rather quickly and extended her hand. The woman disgruntledly took it. Emerald - who now owned silver hair instead of mint green - also grabbed the woman's shoulders and helped her stood up.

"Thank you, Ruby," she said. The brunette grinned in response and unhanded her… literally. "Emerald," she said, looking to the side, where the girl stood.

Emerald flinched and appropriately lowered her hands.

Ruby noticed that they were both only using bath towels.

She blushed.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted in annoyance, walking towards her. "What's- oh," she paused for a moment, immediately thinking what she was thinking as well and muttered a quick, "hello…"

"Hey," a new, rough male voice called. "What's with all the commotion?"

Walking out of the same room both Cinder and Emerald just walked out of was Mercury.

He only wore boxers.

"Oh," was what he said.

… Threesome.

They were doing some threesome.

Oh my Dust.

"Yeah," another voice rang out. A painfully - very painfully and awkwardly - familiar voice. "I still want another rou-"

Sun stopped.

He blushed.

Ruby's blush increased by tenfold.

"Okay, yeah, we're going, right now."

And with that, Ruby was dragged by Weiss out of the motel.

However, before she left, she found another sight of someone also in nothing but boxers.

Roman Torchwick.

… _A fivesome?!_

_..._

Ozpin rarely went outside of the school he'd delicately built for many more years than everyone would ever deem possible, but when he did, he made sure to enjoy every breath of fresh air, every sound of his student - his children, every-

"No! Don't!"

… Well, that was an unusual sound. For a moment he thought that shout had been directed at him.

But no, turning around he saw two exchange students he'd recognized as the members from Team FNKY being blocked from the door to a room by another, more familiar face of Jaune Arc.

"Aw," the girl whined - Neon, her name was, if he was correct. "Why not? We wanna look at what everyone's been talking about these days! 'The deadly shallows of Lie Nikos', was it?"

The knight vastly shook his head.

"No, trust me, you do _not_ want to go in there?"

Usually, he knew he shouldn't intervene with his students' problems, trying to avoid being a 'meddler', as people these decades call it.

Yet… he had to admit… he was curious.

"And why don't they want to go on?" he said, striding forward, putting a gentle, earnest smile.

The small boy seemed shock for but a few moments to not only see his professor in this time of day - school day, supposedly, but to know he actually cared.

"B-because it's being used," he said lamely.

"Bull," the dark-skinned boy said. "Excuse me for my language, Prof."

He held out a hand maturely. "No need." He regarded the first boy again. "Please open the door, Mister Arc."

The boy looked as if he wanted to say something more - and important too - but he chose to sigh instead, and obediently did as he was told.

The first thing Ozpin noticed was the laughter.

And no, not the fun kind.

The kind that sent all Grimms cowering.

The kind he'd heard from Salem.

… How shocking it was to finally see and realize that sound did not come from his eternal enemy…

Instead…

It came from two of his brightest students…

Pyrrha Nikos… and Lie Ren…

"Oh dear."

"Hey guys!" Miss Valkyrie's voice rang.

Turning around, he did expect to see the girl…

Just…

Not carrying at least half a dozen of children in her arms…

Behind him, Jaune chuckled.

"It's a long story…"

…

"So… you do realize whose fault this all is, right?"

Blake turned her head down to regard the woman laying down in her lap, both her arms behind her head, wearing a lazy grin.

"What do you mean?" Blake inquired, closing her book down so she could pay more attention to her girlfriend.

"I mean," she threw her hands out, "this whole thing. That incident in the training hall. Pyrrha and Ren going nuts. Nora going normal. Jaune becoming a man-whore ever since he found out what sex was. Weiss constantly wearing ponytails. Ruby's hair becoming longer…" Yang frowned questioningly. "Is that everything?"

Blake looked up in thoughtfulness before answering, "Emerald's silver hair. Cinder's long hair. Sun and Mercury dating, and… the entire students wanting to upgrade their weapons more and more, deeming it's a necessity to add guns in their weapon, no matter how weird it was."

"Oh!" Yang beamed. "Ruby's to blame for that!" They both chuckled before she continued, "And Cardin suddenly being nice too… Oh, and no Fire Dust allowed anywhere near the training area. And, umm… there's another thing with Nora, right? What happened with her?"

Blake cringed. "Apparently, when told she was supposed to be teaching, Nora somehow interprets it to teaching kindergarten students. And she… she becomes too attached with the children, and vice versa. And now those children and her are inseparable."

"... Yeah," Yang breathed. "Everything's getting crazier and crazier every minute… but you know what'll stay the same forever?"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

Yang grinned her infamous smile.

"Me being crazy for you."

And then…

_They fucked._

...

After the _absolutely satisfying sex_ ended, Yang blinked before saying, "Oh yeah, and there's the fact that Remnant is now a dystopian as well."

...

Yang closed the handwritten book and snorted. She looked at the author, who sat in front of her.

"Well, I've got to say, Rubes. It certainly is… creative."

Everyone in the room cringed at the word 'creative', even the author herself.

Ruby, who happened to be the author of said book, whimpered. The blush on her cheeks deepened. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Yang raised her eyebrow. "What? The existence of this questionable book itself?"

"No!" Ruby blinked and looked away. She made it sound like she _wanted_ to defend this book, which was, um, totally _not_ the truth _at all_. "I mean showing it to you guys. That's the bad idea."

Weiss, who sat in a vanity mirror with her loose locks of white hair in her hand, rolled her eyes. "Why _did_ you even give it to her? You _know_ how your sister gets."

"I didn't give it to her! She took it from me!"

"Because you were being all cute n' crap!" Yang put her thumb and index finger on her chin. She grinned her infamous Xiao Long grin. "It was my duty as a big sister to always check up on what my lil' sis is up to!"

"Invade my privacy, you mean," said Ruby in a grumble as she crossed her arms and brooded. Others might call it 'sulk' or, worse, 'pout', but it was untrue! She brooded! Not pouted!

"Hey, do you think I should do something different with my hair?" Weiss asked offhandedly. "We are approaching Atlas in an hour. It would do me - and you girls as well, I suppose - no good if I were to be recognized upon our arrival."

"Maybe _you_ should cut your hair." Yang snickered, proud of her super amazing joke. Weiss rolled her eyes, _obviously_ because she didn't understand the high arts of comedy.

"Oh, oh!" Ruby waved her hand up in the air. "Maybe you should braid it!"

Weiss blinked. She wanted to retort Ruby's statement, but nodded to herself. Braid her hair, ey? Interesting…

"But, all of the other stuff aside," said Yang as she waved her hand away. "I think the most unrealistic aspect of all was Blake cutting her hair." She laughed. "I mean, can you believe it? Blake, cutting her hair? What a joke! Right, Blakey?"

Yang turned to Blake, expectant.

Blake, who sat on the corner of the room and had been silent this whole time, snapped her book shut with a small "umm…"

"You would never cut your hair, right?"

Blake sweat.

"Right?"

Blake sweat harder.

"Blake?"

And then volume 7 happened.

**Author's Note:**

> You have to understand that I wrote this BEFORE Volume 7 was out! This was written in 2018! 
> 
> I predicted the future!


End file.
